Until the spell breaks
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Haruhi is only a semester away from graduating to become a licenced lawyer, when she receives a bit of a shock. The ex-hosts lives have become quite dull, could this surprise be the uplift that they all need? Just because they are all grown up doesn't mean they have to be mature, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Until the spell breaks**

** Hey there, this is my first time writing a Ouran high school host club fanfic so please be gentle. It's going to basically be a romantic comedy about all the hosts and Haruhi when they're older (about college age). Here are their ages just to be sure:**

**Haruhi: 21 almost 22**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: same**

**Tamaki: 22 almost 23**

**Kyoya: same**

**Honey: 23 almost 24**

**Mori: same **

**BTW There won't be any dramatic triangles but there might be some heart breaks, any way I disclaim! Now On With the Show!**

**Chapter 1 **

Haruhi gripped the stick with shaking hands,_ this could not be happening! Not when she is so close to completely her dream._ After nearly four years of painstaking work on her law degree; she was only a semester away from getting her diploma and now something like this happens.

Then again fate had never truly been on Haruhi's side whenever she was focused on achieving her one dream. The pregnancy test finished drying and revealed the pink plus sign once again (she had already tried three times just to be sure), it was official she was pregnant.

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room as she stared blankly at the chemical reddened stick that had changed her life forever. She sunk to floor the titled floor of her father's tiny bathroom; she was grateful that he was still at work so he wouldn't hear her pitiful sobs and come bursting through the door. She saying was staying with him for a little bit because she hated the lonely her apartment gave without anyone else with her…

Haruhi's tiny frame shook as she tried to control herself but a whole new round of tears came through as she thought of the baby's father.

_Oh dear lord, what is she going to tell Tamaki?_ The ex-host club president and her boyfriend of nearly five years was going to be coming back to Japan from a business trip with his father in America in about two weeks. The idiotic blonde was already stressed out with getting ready to take over the Suoh family business; no way could he handle the thought of a baby now.

She glared down at her still flat stomach with slight bitterness, _how could she be so stupid?_

Despite their awkward beginnings, Tamaki and Haruhi still had a strong relationship. Tamaki still had to flip-flop from country to country sometimes but they kept in constant communication when he was gone. A couple of years ago Tamaki was so bent on the two of them getting married but she was able to distract him from pursuing that cause (with a little help from the other ex-hosts). Even now she wasn't completely ready for that kind of commitment yet, how the hell was she supposed to give birth and raise a baby? Her anxiety was reaching an all-time low; she could feel a blanket of gloom begin to surround her. God she hated it when Tamaki wasn't there to comfort her; it made her feel like she was five years old again, hiding by herself from thunderstorms.

Those times when he was gone, she would still have the rest of the ex-hosts to keep her from being depressed. Suddenly her heart clenched tighter at the thought of her other boys. What will they say when she tells them?

Her stomach churned and she feel like was going to throw up. She made her way to her father's toilet and was just about to open the lid when she heard a scratching from the bathroom door. Haruhi swallowed her bile back down as she got up shakily to her legs and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a very worried looking Antoinette. Haruhi bent down and let the dog sniff her hand. The golden retriever let out a whine before she nuzzled the human woman's lower abdomen.

Haruhi wrapped her fingers through the golden threads of fur before speaking softly, "I know, girl. I'm knocked up."

Antoinette looked up at her with her big brown puppy dog eyes that reminded Haruhi strangely of Tamaki.

"I'll tell him when he gets back, no need to ruin his trip with his father." Antoinette seemed to take this as a reasonable answer and therefore led Haruhi out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen, no doubt wanting to be fed breakfast.

Haruhi was still clutching the pregnancy test I her hand, she would have to wrap this up and keep it somewhere safe until Tamaki was back. But she would have to tell the guys first.

….…..

"Come on, Kaoru! You have to keep up!" Hikaru shouted at his twin over the pulsating sound of club music.

Kaoru's hands fumbled as he did the finishing touches on his model's dress. The woman was easily a head taller than without her six inch stiletto heels on; Kaoru had to stand on the tips of his toes to zip up her dress completely.

"Hurry up; I'm going to miss my cue!" The model hissed like a snake at him.

_Bitch_. Was Kaoru's first thought but all his years of yoga and host club training he was able to control his anger and speak politely to the bitchy, half-starved skeleton, "Perfection takes time, _princess._" Unlike his twin Kaoru was able to control his emotions and let them out at the right time instead of temper-tantrums.

As he smoothed out all the creases of fabric on the girl's back, Hikaru was putting the last touches of blush her naturally high cheekbones. In doing this he had to stand on a small to stool to reach.

Hikaru leaned away just as finished applying the make-up, "There done."

"Same." Kaoru replied stepping back from the model.

"Finally!" The model snapped as she stood up straight affectively making her bottom and breasts look more prominent than they actually were. She then gracefully stalked off towards the catwalk's curtain, in an attempt to make herself look like a sexy cat but to Kaoru she just looked like an angry goose.

Hikaru came up to his twin and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, leading some of his body weight onto him, "It's too early in the morning to deal with bitches."

Kaoru smirked at his irrational twin and ran his fingers through his own gorgeously styled bronze hair, "It's always too early to deal with bitches. But I can't blame her though; we've been up all night for the show and by the looks of it she hasn't eaten a thing all week."

Hikaru shrugged, "Meh, whatever. Speaking of food…" He drawled off as they spotted the buffet cart parked conveniently in the corner.

As on cue both their stomach growled, "Come on, Kao. Let's eat before another powder princess needs to be primped up." Hikaru said before he dragged his twins by the wrist towards their salvation.

_Where does he come up with this stuff?_ Kaoru thought as he let his brother drag him.

They made it to the cart before any of the other stage crew members were able to notice its arrival.

Kaoru munched on a blueberry muffin and played with the measuring tape that was strung over his neck. Hikaru was peeling an orange with a pin needle from the pin-cushion that was strapped to his wrist. The beauty of being the sons of a naturally gorgeous lingerie supermodel (like their mother) was that they could eat anything they wanted and not gain a pound. Yes their genetics were that wonderful.

Kaoru watched the stage crew in awe as they scurried around like mice in a maze moving props, equipment and costumes from place to place. Kaoru knew that the fashion business was a brutal, competitive and superficial game but the twins loved games. At first he was swept away by the glamour of all it, with the extravagant kickass parties, women throwing themselves at his brother and him, and of course being able to say they were talented enough designers to be associated with the Hitachiin label.

Now however, Kaoru was beginning to get tired with this game. He knew Hikaru wasn't on the same page as him, yet. His twin still loved the partying and having different one night stands with any groupie that crossed his path. Hikaru still wasn't over Haruhi, their once crush had broken his brother's heart but he was unable to admit it to himself so he covered up his pain with random women (sometimes men too). Kaoru was never truly in love with Haruhi, he found her cute yes but never as deep as feelings as Hikaru did. He hoped that now that she had been living with the Boss (Tamaki) for almost four years that he would move on. But no such luck.

"Hey, Kao? I know you're a narcissist and all but you've been staring at me for the last five minutes and it's starting to get creepy."

Kaoru blinked in surprise, he hadn't realized that he had blanked out for that long, "Oh sorry, Karu." He muttered before taking another bite of his muffin.

Hikaru seemed to be unconvinced with the apology but thankfully let it be for now, "We should probably be getting on stage now. Mom wants us to do the farewell with her."

"Okay."

The twins made their way the edge of the curtain and gave each other one last look over to make sure their appearance was perfect as usual.

Their mother's voice cut clear through music with the help of her microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to thank you all for coming to our fall fashion show. We appreciate all the support you have given our models. Now I would like to introduce the designers that designed and created every outfit in today's show; my wonderful sons Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!"

The twins took their cue and walked onto the catwalk as the applause thunder through the ginormous hall. Kaoru squinted at the stage lights as they attempted to vapourize his retinas; he forced himself not to cover his ears as they piercing squeal of the fangirls. He went through the mechanics of smiling and waving to the fans, wrapping arm through his brother's and kissing their mother adorably on the cheek for the crowd.He had to fight off a migraine for later.

After the show the twins were packing up their makeup cases and getting ready to leave when a familiar ring tone beeped from Hikaru's pocket. Both Hitachiins' heads shot up at the sound."

"Haruhi." They said in unison.

Hikaru's hand dove in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed the speakerphone button as Kaoru edged closer to hear.

"Afternoon, Miss Fujioka. What do we owe this pleasure?"

Haruhi seemed out of breathe as she replied, "I don't have time to joke. I need you guys to come over my apartment tonight; I need to tell you all something."

Kaoru crinkled his brow in confusion, "I thought you were staying at your father's house since the Boss is overseas right now?"

Haruhi's sigh sounded broken on the other end of the connection, "I need to keep this a secret from him right now. Could you guys tell Honey and Mori to meet at my apartment at seven, I'll call Kyoya. I'll even cook for you."

The twins looked at each other for a brief second; they couldn't deny Haruhi anything, "Deal." They replied in unison.

Haruhi sounded relieved, "Thanks you guys are the best. See you tonight."

She hung up then.

The twins gave each other looks of curiosity as Hikaru stuffed his phone back in his pocket, "What do you think she wants?"

Kaoru paused for a moment before replying, "Whatever it is, it has to dire. Haruhi never asks for help."

Hikaru nodded in agreement, whatever was going on with their girl was definitely going to affect the rest of the group.

…..

_Thwack thwack._

Mitsukuni watched as the unknown opponent twirled his shinai at Takashi, aiming for his stomach. But Takashi was already anticipating the attack; he dodged with ease before striking the other man across both of his wrists, affectively causing him to drop his shinai on the floor. Mori then kicked his opponent in the stomach causing him to fall onto his back, Mori pointed his shinai straight at his throat.

A bell rang and the referee ran over to Mori and held his arm up in the air, "Morinozuka, Takashi is the winner! He will be once again advancing to the world finals!"

Honey jumped up from his place on the bench and squeal in delight for his husband of two years, "YAY! THAT'S MY MORI!" He screamed louder than any other of Takashi's fans. Mitsukuni was so excited that he raced down the bleachers towards Mori's dressing room as the fans began to dissolve into chaos.

One of the reasons Honey loved being ridiculously small was that he could weave in and out of tough crowds with ease. He brushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes as he finally made it up to the door that was labelled 'Morinozuka dressing room'. Honey was so excited he didn't even think about Mori's imperfect fighting technique, no doubt his husband could never have a chance against himself in a fight.

He pushed open the door revealing Mori just coming out of a shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Honey gazed up at the man who was easily twice his height with such affection, "Congratulations, Taka! You'll definitely win the world finals this year too!"

Mori was quiet for a moment before he replied with a simple, "Thank you."

Honey beamed once again and was about to speak but Mori cut him off by bent over and pressing his lips to his. Honey let out a surprised squeak before wrapping arms around Takashi's neck; Mori took it as a sign and lifted Honey into his arms.

They broke apart after a few moments for breath, "I'll always win as long as you watch me." Mori said softly as he pecked Honey on the nose.

Honey sighed softly before replying, "Then I'll never stop watching you."

Mori kissed him once again. Honey had loved Mori for as long as he could remember; when he gave up Karate and judo Mori was supportive for whatever he decided to do with his life. As much Honey tried to deny the warrior side of himself it was in his blood; the Haninozukas were warriors for generations. With such a prestigious family it was difficult for Honey to tell them his true orientation. They were not supportive to say the least; they avoided him like the plague only sending money to feed his cake addiction.

Honey tried not to think of those painful memories right now, "I love you, Mori." He whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Mori's strong neck.

"I love you too, Mitsukuni, always."

Honey beamed once again as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled out the phone and touched the screen to check his messages.

He had a got a text from the Kaoru:_** Haruhi has something to tell all of us. Bring Mori and yourself to her apartment at seven. BTW she's cooking ;).**_

He texted back quickly:_** We'll be there **___

Honey wondered what Haruhi had in mind, he showed the text to Mori, who grunted in response.

"Well it looks like we're going to have to buy a cake for tonight!" He said happily making Mori roll his eyes.

…

Kyoya was rudely awoken by his infernal alarm clock. The shadow king opened one eye, anger radiated from him; he was up all night going over forms and doing research for preparing himself to take over the Ootori. His brothers were still angry with him for being the one that their father chose to him to be the successor. Kyoya had already stolen the business from right under his father's nose before shoving it back in his face.

After achieving his life's dream at such a young age; Kyoya didn't plan so far ahead that he knew what he was going to after giving the Ootori group back to his father. After giving it back his father named him to be the successor. So for the past four years Kyoya has been studying and living his life like clockwork.

An annoying tapping sound on his door broke him out of his boring thoughts.

"Kyoya! Wakey wakey it's afternoon!" His sister Fuyumi shrieked as she entered his room.

Kyoya growled as he sat up and reached for his glasses on his nightstand. Fuyumi sat down on his bed with two mugs of instant coffee. She handed one out to Kyoya and he gratefully accepted it. He took generous gulp and let the hot contents slide down his throat.

"Shouldn't you be in Fiji with your husband?"

Fuyumi shrugged her shoulders, "He's working so I decided that it would much more fun to bother my little brother on my vacation than tanning on a beach."

Kyoya ignored her sarcasm, "Lucky me."

Fuyumi crossed, "Lose the attitude. Why are you so grumpy lately?"

When Kyoya didn't answer Fuyumi's eyes lit up, "You know what you need? A girlfriend!"

_Oh dear lord, please help me. _Kyoya thought. "I don't need a girlfriend."

"A boyfriend then? You know I've never figured out your orientation, yet. You've always been a loner and a bit of question mark." She prattled on like that for a while before Kyoya had to intervene.

"Fuyumi?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Well that was not very nice."

"I don't have time for a girlfriend, right now. There is too much work for me to do; to worry about such things."

Fuyumi pouted, "That's what you always say. All work and no play makes for a dull boy."

Kyoya was about to respond when his phone went off, he reached over to his night table and pressed the speaker button, "Ootori here."

"Kyoya thank goodness you are awake." It was Haruhi.

Kyoya crinkled his brow in confusion; Haruhi never called unless it was absolutely necessary it was one of her aspects that he respected.

"I just woke up. What is it, Haruhi?"

She cleared her throat on the other side of the connection, "Are you free, tonight? I need all of you to come over tonight. I have something that I really need to tell you. It's very important."

Kyoya thought for a moment before replying, "I suppose I could drop by."

"Good. We're meeting at Tamaki's and my apartment at seven. I'll be cooking."

With a quick goodbye they both hung up. Kyoya swung his legs over his bed and on to the floor; he slipped on his slippers and walked towards his bathroom, all while Fuyumi flittered around him, talking non-stop. Kyoya gazed at his reflection in the mirror and smirked as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose._ Well tonight should be interesting. _

Chapter end

**Okay so that's the end of chapter 1. I've introduced everybody and Mori and Honey are married! Surprise! I'll update faster as long as I get reviews. **

**So please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Until the spell breaks **

** Thanks for all the support with my first chapter! Now that Haruhi has assembled everyone (kind of like the power rangers) she'll tell them about her soon to be baby; guess what their individual reaction will be? Knowing the host club, they'll be outrageous!**

** In this fanfic will have Mori and Honey together, I know in the manga that they both get girlfriends but I've always loved them together so I'll be using my artistic independence for it. Plus of you don't like yaoi; you might to check what show you're watching because yaoi and Ouran go together like peanut butter and jelly! **

** I'm getting off my soap box now. I disclaim all ownership to Ouran (except for my plot line).**

** Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 2**

_ Dammit why is this house never clean enough?_ Haruhi thought to herself as she raced around hers and Tamaki's apartment cleaning every inch of it. She had a pink frilly apron (a gift from her father) wrapped around her waist and her short inky black hair was tied back with a white bandana. The smell of the stew pot boiling on the stove filled the apartment with the scent of seafood and vegetables; Antoinette was practically drooling all over the kitchen floor.

It was nearing seven and Haruhi had to clean off all the dust from the furniture since she hadn't been living there for two weeks. The décor of the apartment made it obvious that Tamaki lived there; French artworks were hung on every wall and an ivory grand piano was tucked neatly in the corner of the living room. He insisted that they keep some traditional Japanese furniture though; whereas Haruhi wanted to just have western furniture (Tamaki then had a huge temper tantrum and won her over). Haruhi adored the apartment but it made her sad to stay in the apartment alone whenever Tamaki was away; everything in it reminded her of him. Especially when she went to bed, because Tamaki had placed Kumachan right in the middle of their bed to "comfort" her but frankly the bear creeped her out.

She was still nervous about telling the guys about the baby before telling Tamaki. She knew her boyfriend would freak out if he found out that all his friends knew about his baby before him but she needed the guys' support. She had no idea what to do, especially with her final exams only being a semester away.

She stopped cleaning for a second and sat down on the sofa; she pulled off her bandana and ran her fingers through her hair. Tamaki still wanted her to grow her hair long again but Haruhi was so used to short hair that she always ended up cutting it. Not that Tamaki cared though; he always said she was gorgeous no matter what hairstyle she had. _What an idiot. _Haruhi thought to herself and smiled sadly, as if sensing her master's mood, Antoinette dragged herself away from the kitchen and nuzzled against Haruhi's legs.

Haruhi scratched the retriever's ears lovingly, "You miss him too, eh girl?" Antoinette whined before she licked Haruhi wrist.

Sudden knocking on the front door broke Haruhi out of her misery; she glanced up at the clock on the stove in confusion. She had twenty minutes before everyone should show up, then who was at her door?

Haruhi causally walked over to the door with Antoinette at her heels for protection; she opened the door and revealed a very impatient looking Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai? You're not supposed to be here for another twenty minutes." She had gotten so used to calling them 'sempai' that it had just stuck over the years.

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders without a care, "The early bird catches the worm, Haruhi. Plus I have to leave early because I have a meeting with my father to attend so I'll have to leave halfway through dinner unfortunately."

The colour drained from Haruhi's face; she was planning telling everyone _after _dinner. But she did appreciate that Kyoya was willing to talk to her one on one. She sighed and led him into the apartment; she hung up his jacket as he sat on the sofa and petted Antoinette.

Kyoya folded one leg over the other as he scratched the dog between the ears, "I find it would be beneficial if you told me what you want to say now instead of in front of everyone."

Haruhi sometimes found it scary how well Kyoya knew her; perhaps it was because they were so much alike at times. She untied her apron and sat down next to him; once upon a time one would think that Kyoya and Haruhi were attracted to each other but Haruhi found that their personalities were too close to ever work out. They had a strong friendship that challenged them both; Haruhi always enjoyed their competitive conversations and they teased each other the way that friends should.

_How am I supposed to tell him?_ Haruhi sighed again and twisted the apron in her hands; she decided just to outright tell him, "I'm pregnant."

She watched Kyoya's expression; his eyes widen behind his glasses. She saw that the wheels turning in his mind as he processed it.

"You're pregnant with Tamaki's baby?"

Haruhi sighed again, as much of a genius that Kyoya was he still acted like an idiot male whenever anything about commitment or maturity was mentioned.

"No I slept with the mailman…of course it is Tamaki's! Christ Kyoya sometimes you're a moron!" She snapped at him.

Suddenly a rare sight happened, a light blush formed against Kyoya's cheeks.

"I see this could be problematic, especially since your final exam for your law degree is in a few months…not to mention Tamaki taking over the Suoh group. Have you told him yet?"

Haruhi looked down in shame, "No I was planning on telling him after he comes back from America, and I didn't want to ruin his trip with his father. You are the first person I have told. I really the support of you guys. Tamaki will flip, I just know it and frankly I'm scared, Kyoya." Tears began to form in Haruhi's eyes; Kyoya's comfort began to decrease more and more; he wasn't skilled at all with comforting crying women.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him, "It's ok Haruhi, you'll get through this. Even though the financial decrease you'll no doubt receive from having a child, I am completely sure that you and Tamaki will make wonderful parents."

Haruhi sniffled, "I'm not ready for a baby yet, Kyoya. I don't even want to get married, how am I supposed to raise a baby?"

Kyoya got her look directly in his eye, "Everyone says that at first and you won't be alone. You know Tamaki will be there every step of the way; plus you have the rest of us."

Haruhi looked at her long-time friend, "Thank you…"She mumbled.

Kyoya smiled of his rare true smiles, "You and Tamaki were meant to have children, and your child will be well loved." With that Haruhi reached over and hugged Kyoya.

The youngest Ootori paused for a moment before hugging her back.

They broke apart when the doorbell rang, "Great out of the frying pan and into the fire." Haruhi smiled as Kyoya chuckled.

She then walked up to the door and opened once again to reveal the rest of the ex-host club.

"Haruhi!" They all shouted in unison; the twins were the first to greet her as they walked over the threshold to kiss her on either side of her cheeks before they let themselves get comfortable in her chairs.

Honey approached next with a box in his hands, "Mori and I bought you a cake to cheer you, Haru-san. I made sure to add lots of strawberries for you" He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Honey, come on in. How are you, Mori?"

"Fine." He muttered.

Once they all gathered in her living room, Haruhi began to get that nervous feeling in her stomach again as she looked out to all her friends. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find the words to start off.

Once again Kyoya was the one to save her, "Perhaps we should eat first before you tell us what's on your mind."

"Alright." Haruhi barely whispered.

Once they were all seated around the kotatsu that Tamaki insisted be kept out at all seasons, things began to feel normal again. Haruhi smiled to herself as the twins joked around, Honey kept complimenting her cooking and Mori only grunting his responses. The only thing missing was Tamaki's charming laughter. Kyoya kept giving her worried glances as if she would burst into flames at any moment.

"You should have been at our fashion show this morning, it was fabulous!" Hikaru said happily and Kaoru nodded along.

Haruhi almost face palmed, "I really meant to go, I'm so sorry I forgot."

Hikaru shrugged, "No big deal, you'll be at the next one."

She nodded in agreement when Honey spoke up, "Oh! Takashi won the world semi-finals for kendo again! He's going to the finals in three months, where are they being held this year again, Takashi?" he asked looking at his husband.

Mori swallowed his food before answering, "Cuba."

Honey brightened again, "Yeah! Cuba! So you wants to go?"

"We'll go!" The twins said in unison.

"I'll have to check my schedule but I think I can make it." Kyoya said.

They all turned to Haruhi, "First off, congrats Mori and I really want to be there to support you. But I have to see where Tamaki will be in three months plus I still don't have a passport so I'll to remedy that first."

Everyone seemed to take that as a reasonable excuse.

Kyoya looked down at his wristwatch suddenly before getting up from the kotatsu, "Well I have to be going now; I have a meeting with my father. Thank you for dinner, Haruhi. It was delicious as always."

"I'll walk you to the door." Haruhi said once all the guys said their goodbyes.

Kyoya paused at the threshold as he walked out and turned to face Haruhi, "Are you sure you will be alright?"

Haruhi sighed, "No. But like you said, I'll be able to deal. Their reaction can't be any worse than Tamaki's, right?"

"He is the king of melodrama, night Haruhi." He replied with a chuckle.

"Good night, Kyoya."

When she returned to her dining room all the ex-hosts were attempting to open her oven with arms full of their dirty dishes, "What are you guys doing?"

Honey looked at her with his big brown eyes, "We wanted to help you, Haru-san. You seemed so stressed lately so we thought we could handle the dirty dishes for you."

Haruhi felt deeply touched at the thought, "That's sweet of you guys and all but that is my oven not my dishwasher."

The guys all froze at their own stupidity.

Kaoru turned to Hikaru, "I told you it wasn't a dishwasher."

Hikaru frowned at his twin, "Oh shut it."

Haruhi waved her hands in dismissal at them, "It doesn't matter right now, guys. Leave the dishes for me. I have something really important to tell you for now."

The boys set their dishes on the counter and were all seated on the sofa and chairs while Haruhi paced around the room.

"What was it that you wanted to tell us, Haruhi?" Asked Honey.

_Might as well go out and say it_ Haruhi thought.

"I'm going to be having Tamaki's baby."

Silence.

Then they all started talking at once.

"Haru-san! That's great!" Honey squealed.

"Yeah." That was Mori.

"Wow, that's unexpected but you and Tamaki will be great parents!" Kaoru interjected.

"What?" Hikaru snapped.

Everyone became silent again as the irrational Hitachiin twin began to go red as a tomato. Kaoru turned to his brother with a worried glance he should have known Hikaru would react like this.

Haruhi starred at Hikaru in shock at his outburst. Kaoru's sympathy worsened; Haruhi was still blind to his twin's love for her so telling them that she was pregnant was like telling Hikaru he never stood a chance with her.

Trying to diffuse the tension, Kaoru turned to his twin, "Isn't this great news, Karu?"

Hikaru's cheeks puffed out like a blowfish, "You know that it's not great news. How can you be so calm about this?"

"Hikaru…" Haruhi started but Hikaru interrupted her.

"Don't even start." And with that he stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Haruhi sunk down to her kotatsu pillow, "I didn't think he would react like that."

Kaoru sighed, "He always has temper tantrums like this, Haruhi, and I'll go talk to him. Thanks for having us."

Kaoru nodded to them all before he left as well.

"We should be leaving too; Takashi has to wake up early for training tomorrow but thanks for having us over, Haru-san. Dinner was great and congrats on the baby!" Honey said with a hug.

"Bye." Mori said.

Haruhi hugged them both back, "Night you two and thanks for coming over."

Once they all left Haruhi sighed to herself, _well that could have gone better._

…..

After cleaning up all the dishes and enduring everything was in its correct place; Haruhi was finally able to sleep. Even though she hated sleeping in the apartment alone she didn't want to have to face her father; knowing him, he would be able to tell that something was wrong with her.

As she lay down in bed, she made sure that Kumachan was nowhere near her and Antoinette had situated herself next to Haruhi, she even laid her head on Tamaki's. Haruhi allowed herself to relax and be lulled to sleep; she began to fall so quickly that she barely registered the lock of the front door being turned.

Suddenly the door opened and familiar melodious voice echoed through the apartment, "HARUHI! I'M HOME MY DARLING!"

Haruhi shot up in bed as Antoinette ran out to her bedroom towards the voice. She rushed into the living room to see the retriever tackled her blonde boyfriend.

"Antoinette, Ma Cheri please gets off!" Tamaki gasped as his puppy licked his face.

He looked up to see Haruhi standing in the door way and his cerulean eyes lit up with such affection that it made Haruhi's heart ache. How would he react to the baby? Tamaki was able to push Antoinette off of himself before he advanced towards his girlfriend.

"You're home early." Haruhi said with a loving smile.

A light blush formed on Tamaki's cheeks as he looked at her, "The meetings ended early and I missed you too much to stay in America."

The grip on Haruhi's heart tightened even more as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her forehead, "Lord, I missed you so much."

Haruhi tilted her up at just the right angle to see his pink lips part ever so slightly; she couldn't help herself as she pressed her lips to his. She also missed him so much in a way she could never explain to him. Tamaki groaned as he kissed her back, pulling her closer to him as Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled at the curls that were based on his neck this caused him to growl deep in his throat.

_ You have to tell him about the baby!_ The voice in her head reminded her.

Just as Tamaki was about to slip his tongue past her lips, she pulled away causing her boyfriend to pout in that adorable puppy dog way of his.

"I swear, sometimes you are just a tease, Miss Fujioka." He whispered softy.

Haruhi swallowed tightly, "I really to talk to you."

All the lust in Tamaki's eyes was replaced with concern as her cupped her chin with his hand gently, "What is it, Haruhi? Please tell me."

Haruhi's voice caught in her throat, it was infinitely more difficult telling Tamaki than anyone else. _Just tell him you, big chicken. _The same voice told her gruffly.

"Tamaki…I'm-m…pregna-nt…and it's yours." She stumbled out.

Silence.

"Tamaki? Say something please!"

Still more silence.

Oh dear God, this was it. Tamaki wouldn't be able to handle it and he wold leave. Haruhi felt as if her heart would burst, if Tamaki left her she wouldn't know what to do.

Finally she dared to spare a look at him; his head was bent letting his blonde bangs fall into his eyes not allowing her to see his expression.

"Tamaki Suoh look at me now!" She choked out.

Slowly Tamaki raised his head; unshed tears were welled up in the corner of his beautiful blue eyes.

"Are you certain?" His voice breaking.

_Please don't leave me;_ Haruhi thought before she answered, "Yes, I'm one hundred percent certain."

Suddenly a wide smile spread across Tamaki's lips, "HARUHI!"

She was unable to react before Tamaki pulled her into his arms and swung her around in a circle. That's when she knew, he would never leave her no matter what.

"Tamaki stop! The Baby!" She squealed as he put her down.

"Oh Haruhi! This is the best news ever!" He gushed as he smacked his lips against hers once again.

Haruhi giggled, letting all her previous worries die. As long as she had Tamaki with her; she could done anything. Tamaki bent down in front of her and pressed the side of his head against her stomach as if he was listening.

"You can't hear anything yet! It's just an amoeba."

"Still…" He said before kissing her on the stomach.

Tamaki's face lit up again, "You'll have to make a nursery! And start shopping for baby clothes and don't forget toys! We should get a toy piano! Any baby of mine will be a musical protégée for sure!"

He prattled on like that for a while and Haruhi just let him. The worries she had before, didn't seem to matter. Perhaps Kyoya was right; maybe Tamaki and her would be able to handle the baby after all…

**There goes the second chapter. Surprise! Tamaki has returned and the baby fluffiness is adorable. Poor Hikaru, will he ever be able to move on from Haruhi? Also Mori's Kendo finals are in Cuba; how will the hosts deal with the beautiful scenery and tropical climates? Find out!**

**How did you all enjoy the hosts' reactions to Haruhi being pregnant? I personally love Kyoya's reaction, he actually blushed!**

**Please read and review it helps me write faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Until the spell breaks**

** I want to thank everyone who reads and especially those who review, they are greatly appreciated. So the chapter is going to be about the aftermath of Hikaru finding out that Haruhi is pregnant and his reaction to it. Later on in the chapter will be Kyoya's meeting with his father but I won't tell you what it is about!**

** And so I disclaim!**

** Now on with the show!**

**Chapter 3**

Hikaru downed another shot as the crowd around cheered on.

The club was loud, hot and dirty but the pulsating music hummed through his body; this out of body experience was fine for him. It was a way of letting all his worries leave him; thinking just hurt too much. Thoughts brought out emotions that Hikaru could never really handle. It was easier to drown the thoughts with alcohol and strangers flesh than to face them head on. So call him a coward for taking the easy road.

_ I'm pregnant with Tamaki's baby…_

Her words pounded in his head as he slammed the now empty shot glass on the dirty bar counter. Going to commoners' clubs were easier than going to elite clubs; with the commoners' clubs no one knew his face or name. He could let loose without worrying about it showing up on the front page of tabloid magazines.

His hazel eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

Once upon a time Hikaru had actual hope that he would the one that Haruhi chose. It was a stupid thought once one saw Haruhi and Tamaki together; it should have been obvious to him that he would only ever be a friend to her. She only ever looked at the ex-host club king; all he and his brother were to Haruhi was close friends, perhaps even brothers.

Hikaru let out a shaky sigh as he beckoned the bartender over to him once again, "Another one." He mumbled and tossed his credit card at the other man.

He felt the heat of other people's bodies as they danced and drank around him. Sweat began to form on the back of his neck as he tried his best to gather in his surroundings. There were at least forty commoners packed around the bar counter, attempting not to spill their drink while grinding against each other.

A younger Hikaru would be annoyed at the packed club but this uncaring "grown up" Hikaru couldn't give less of a fuck. He knew Kaoru was getting bored of his partying and recklessness but he couldn't get himself to care what his beloved twin thought of him.

_Don't think that, Kaoru is the only one who cares about you._ The rational part of himself said.

Hikaru was shaken out of his thoughts by a woman walking up to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" she asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Hikaru gave her a once over, she was definitely one of the most fake people he had ever met (and that's saying a lot since he works in fashion). She had long blonde hair that was most likely bleached because no Japanese woman's hair was that naturally blonde. He knew this from all the years of dying his naturally ebony coloured hair to the metallic bronze you see today. She had dark brown eyes that looked almost black in the darkness of the club. Her eyes were coated in eyeliner and mascara making her look like a racoon. Her lips were smeared with a shiny red lip gloss that were supposed to make the look kissable but only succeed in looking like they had been stung by a swarm of bees. She wore a tight black dress that revealed a little too much of her average looking body.

Hikaru hated women who covered up their natural beauty with layers of cosmetic shit.

"Sure, why not." He replied.

The strange woman flashed him too white smile, "Really? That's great!"

_Well she's no Haruhi but she'll do for tonight. _

She ordered him a drink that he couldn't care less what it was as long as it had alcohol in it.

She turned to face him, looking up at him through her fake eyelashes, "I haven't seen you around here before; I would remember a pretty face like yours. What's your name?"

"Hikaru." He answered careful not to tell her his full name.

"That's really suiting for someone as handsome as you. I'm Nariko."

_ How fitting, she's loud like thunder. _

After he downed his drink, Hikaru felt unusually fidgety, he grabbed Nariko and led her towards the dance floor.

"Come on let's dance."

"Okay!" She replied with too much enthusiasm.

They entered the mass of sweaty thriving bodies with headstrong ease; Hikaru was willing to knock people out of the way to get what he wanted. They made it to the middle of the dance floor when Hikaru pulled to her to his chest. Nariko rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed along to the slow ballad. As the beat picked up they began to move faster in harmony. Hikaru let his hands wander down her body as he attempted to forget about Haruhi and his problems.

Suddenly he felt his phone is his pocket buzz obnoxiously against his leg. _Probably Kaoru freaking out because I stormed out on everyone. _

Hikaru fought against his rebellious impulse to leave it and fished it put of his pocket while he continued to dance and read the text.

** Kaoru: **_**Where are you? You just can't just have a temper tantrum and leave! You're ten anymore, you seriously have me worry about you like crazy.**_

Hikaru sighed in annoyance before replying, _**I'm out having fun; something you should be doing if you weren't such an old worrisome woman. **_

"You're not texting your girlfriend, are you?" Asked Nariko, who sounded a little disappointed.

"No, it was just my brother being annoying."

Her eyes lit up once again, "Your brother, huh? Is he as good looking as you?"

A smirk curled on Hikaru's lips as he gazed down at her, "You have no idea."

…

"God dammit Hikaru! Why do you have to be such a child?" Kaoru snapped as he tossed his phone on the empty seat next to him.

He had been driving around for two hours straight looking in all of Hikaru's favorite places, trying to find his irrational twin. He was not at any of the obvious exclusive places that Kaoru thought he would be at.

"Where is he?" He growled to himself before pressing a button on his dashboard.

Not many rich people learned how to drive because they would always have driver's to do it for them but Kaoru liked to have some independence and got his licence.

A voice spoke in an automated voice from the dash board, "Good evening Mr. Hitachiin, what can I do for you?"

The best thing about being rich is that one always has top-of-the-line things, including cars.

"I would like you to locate the GPS of my brother's phone, please." Thank goodness Kyoya was able to convince everyone to get tracker apps on their phones; even though Kaoru was sure that he just wanted to babysit them without being noticed.

After a few seconds of loading and calculating the computer was finally able to map out his brother's location.

"What could he possibly be doing in the red light district?" Kaoru wondered aloud, _it is best not to question him_ the voice inside his head replied.

Kaoru immediately did a U-turn and began to drive in the direction that his GPS directed. When he finally reached the destination he found himself in front of the filthiest looking bar in the entire world.

_For God's sake Hikaru, why did you have to choose a dive like this? _

Kaoru slid easily out of his car and shut the door behind him, the moisture in the air indicated that it was about to rain. He opened the door to the bar with as little touching as possible. He didn't want to catch any commoner virus indirectly; those hearty diseases would probably kill him. Walking into the club Kaoru realised how dark it was the only light source was the multicoloured strobe-lights that flickered in rhythm every few seconds. Mind numbing music pulsated through the room; a fog machine was on full blast and clouded every sense Kaoru had. The obnoxious scenery was definitely taking a toll on Kaoru's still growing headache.

He made his way through the thriving sweaty bodies until he spotted a familiar head of perfectly styled bronze hair.

Hikaru was moving along to the beat with some dyed blonde that Kaoru really had no use for. His annoyance at his twin grew exponentially as he then decided to stick his tongue down the girl's throat.

_You really lose all your class when you drink Hika…_Kaoru thought with sigh as he finally reached the couple.

"Excuse me!" He shouted over the beat of the speakers.

The two of them jumped apart in surprise as Kaoru's loud voice erupted in their ears. The blonde's eyes widen in shock with an underlying sense of greed.

"Hikaru you didn't tell me that your brother was your twin! He's just as gorgeous as you!" She squealed in delight.

Hikaru gave his best cocky smirk, "If I told you, we were twins you would get overly excited." He added a wink to Kaoru at the end which immediately made the blonde girl flush deeply.

_Oh good grief…_

Ignoring both comments completely, Kaoru grabbed his brother by the shoulder, "Are you crazy? I know you're hurting right now but drinking isn't going to solve anything. Haruhi wouldn't be very proud of you if she knew you were wasting your life away in places like this."

A flash of spite shot through Hikaru's eyes as he yanked his arm away, "You don't know how I'm feeling! Plus you don't get to dictate how I run my life!"

Kaoru growled in his mind, fighting wasn't going to get them anywhere.

He turned to the random blonde bimbo and pulled five hundred yen out of his pocket and offered it to her, "Here, my brother and I are going to be leaving now. The rest of your drinks tonight are on us."

The girl's eyes widen once again and took the money with a swift "thank you" and headed back to the bar.

Hikaru groaned to his brother, "Why did you have to do that? I was perfectly fine with her!"

Kaoru grabbed his twin's arm once again and dragged towards the exit, this time without any struggling.

"They are not replacements for her."

His words seem to cut Hikaru deep and he looked down at the floor in shame. His mood swings always seemed to worsen whenever he was drinking.

"I know but I can't believe she would drop something like that on us without even thinking!"

Kaoru smiled sadly, Haruhi might be a brilliant, observant woman but when it came to anyone's romantic feelings towards herself she became almost as stupid as Tamaki. Her pregnancy announcement would be a huge blow to his brother's ego; crushing all his hopes of being with her.

They made their way back to Kaoru's car and slid into the front seats.

"Perhaps it's just the kick in the ass you need to move on…"

Hikaru looked out the window as they passed by countless houses and buildings; the street lamps' lights reflected over his pale skin through the glass.

"Maybe…but it will take a long time. I have been in love with her since high school."

"You know I'll be with you every step of the way."

Without looking, Hikaru reached over and grasped his twin's hand tightly just like when they were little. They were each other's safety blankets, as long as they had each other no one else mattered. And what's wrong with that?

…..

Kyoya walked briskly through the doors of his father's office building, most of the workers had gone home for the night and all who were left were the cleaning staff vacuuming the offices. He strolled through the halls with ease, the place felt like a second home for him; he had spent many late nights working in his own office going through paperwork and files gaining information on everyone and everything.

He finally reached his father's CEO office space and knocked lightly on the door since his father's secretary had left for the night.

A muffled, "Enter." Came from the other side of the door.

Kyoya trained his features into the stoic expression he kept special for dealing with his father. He couldn't afford to show emotion (mostly resentment) in front of the man who made him the person he was today.

He slowly opened the door to find himself bathed in darkness, the only light source was from the blue screen on his father's computers, the light reflected off his glasses giving his face an eerie glow. Yoshio Ootori sat at his usual stern expression plastered on his face as he lifted his eyes away from his work and glanced up at his youngest child.

Kyoya gave him a low bow of respect, "Hello, father."

"Sit." His words were clear and precise as everything the Ootori did.

Kyoya sat gracefully in the plush cladded sat that was placed on the other side of his father's massive desk while being careful not to aggravate the older man. There had always been bitter tension between the two and Kyoya didn't find any merit in starting a fight with him at this moment.

Yoshio leaned forward in his hair so that his elbows rested on the edge of his desk and folded his fingers together in a foreboding way, "It seems the Suohs are back from America two weeks early."

Kyoya nodded in acknowledgement not saying anything, (he knew this already because Tamaki many text messages saying how delightful his trip was).

Yoshio was not fazed by the lack of response, "I have set up a new business opportunity for the Ootori group in America. I plan on opening a chain of health spas that focus on using natural healing methods that are traditional to our home country."

This was a smart move according to Kyoya exotic, naturopathic remedies were popular in America now. But what he was wondering about was why is father decided to discuss this with him and not his older brothers.

"Since you finished your schooling last spring and I have given you a placement in the Ootori group I have decided to give you more leeway with our family business."

Kyoya sat up a tiny bit straighter, was this his father's way of telling him that he had finally earned to the right to become the Ootori family heir?

"And since your brothers are far too busy with their lives I did not want to burden them with this task."

Kyoya almost growled…of course not.

"What would be this task that you are assigning me with, sir?" Kyoya learned at a very young age never to call Yoshio 'father' when they are talking business (which is pretty much all the time).

Yoshio looked his youngest son in the eyes before replying, "One month from today there will be a very large art auction and banquet in New York that many of the World's richest investors will be holding. This will be our opportunity to reacquaint ourselves with many American partnerships that could be beneficial to our operation. I want you to attend this auction and rally some investors on this new project."

Kyoya thought about it for a moment; he had no desire to go overseas for the time being, especially with Tamaki and Haruhi expecting their first child. He did have complete confidence that his friends were capable of raising the child but the drama that was bound to happen over the next couple of months seemed too entertaining to pass up.

But this was a direct order from his father…

"I will do as you say." Kyoya's voice was polite but cold as his trademark character.

Yoshio had begun typing on his computer as Kyoya was contemplating all of this, "I wasn't asking your permission, it was a direct order. You may go now, I have lots of work to do."

Taking the hint, Kyoya briskly got up and began to head towards the door as he opened it about to walk out he heard his father speak in a very low voice.

"This better be done well, Kyoya. I expect nothing but complete brilliance from you, son."

Kyoya strutted through the empty corridors with a sense of pride, in its own twisted way, that was the kindest thing his father had ever said to him.

**Chapter end**

** Okay, so this chapter was a bit of an emotional roller-coaster with Hikaru and Kyoya; will Hikaru ever get over Haruhi? Plus Kyoya's new business mission with his father! I'm sorry there was no Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori or Honey in it; I promise next chapter will have them. I've also realised how far behind I am on my other fanfics, I should really catch up on them :/ **

** Anyway I have this new idea for a pole!**

** Do you think Haruhi's and Tamaki's baby should be a boy or a girl? **

** Review your answers and I'll make the final decision in a few chapters from now! **


End file.
